


Precious Times

by no_other_love



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 10:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17486165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_other_love/pseuds/no_other_love
Summary: Debbie Ocean takes a trip down the memory lane and recreates every moment that brought her and Lou Miller together.





	Precious Times

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xItIsWhatItIsx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xItIsWhatItIsx/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy. English isn't my first language so I'm very sorry if there are any grammar errors.
> 
> Also a very big thank you to tinglingworld and asexualizing for organizing this gift exchange. It was a fun and lovely experience

The sun was softly streaming through half-closed blinds, bathing the bedroom in an iridescent glow and signalling the beginning of a new day. The air was fresh thanks to newly installed AC system, but the multiple pieces of clothing strewn across the floor gave quite a picture of what the two people currently lying in a king-sized bed had been up to for the better part of the night.

The first to wake up was as usual Debbie Ocean. Even after enduring strenuous nocturnal activities she would open her eyes whenever the first ray of sunshine graced her face. Years of getting up at the break of dawn, first to school then when she spent five years, eight months, twelve days in prison. Not her finest moment, she had to admit. 

Turning around and leaning on her elbow she laid eyes on the most beautiful and adorable sight. There, in bed, snuggled up to her was Lou Miller – her best friend, her partner in crime and, what she had realized quite recently, the love of her life. Debbie felt a bit ashamed that it took her so long to finally figure it out. Lou and her had gone a way back. There was a story between them. The story of thrill and happiness, but also of fear and heartbreak.

Debbie slowly ran her fingers through her lover’s hair, trying not to disturb her sleep. She looked down at the blonde, her eyes shining with affection, and started reminiscing every moment of their relationship that slowly brought them to where they were now.

 

* * *

 

_There were many things that could be said about Debbie Ocean but a tendency to back down easily certainly wasn’t amongst them._

_Being the feisty one since she popped out of her mother’s womb she’s kept on proving to everybody that she was a  force to be reckoned with._

_At the age of three she threw a gigantic tantrum when her parents wanted to leave her with a sitter while having a night out in the city, probably pulling out one of their infamous cons. Two years later she caught her brother watching adult movies and blackmailed him into taking her everywhere with him and his friends under the threat of telling on him to their parents. To top it all, she got herself into detention for having gotten into a fight with Christy Collins who had been explicitly pointing out all the kids who wore braces and that included little Deb._

_All the shenanigans she had pulled off brought out the nature of an attention-starved adventurer/trouble-maker who hated being left out and refused to put up with other people’s bullshit._

_That’s why it irked her up immensely when, during a history lesson in a fourth grade, a lanky blonde crossed a threshold of the classroom and refused to look at anything but the old creaking floor. After being introduced to the class by the Headmaster, she took the only free seat which coincidentally was located between the window and Debbie Ocean. During the introduction the class found out that the girl’s name was Louise Miller and that she was born in Australia, where she had just arrived from. Apparently, she hadn’t had a chance to acquire a school uniform because she was wearing odd-looking outfit which consisted of ripped deep black jeans, a t-shirt with some letters scattered on it and a denim jacket. The clothes looked completely out of place amongst a flood of white shirts,  black knee-length skirts or nicely tailored trousers. In fact, the girl herself looked completely out of place, as if she didn’t belong there and wanted to escape at the first chance she got. Debbie couldn’t help but feel intrigued._

_The whole lesson, instead of focusing on her teacher explaining the task, she kept sneaking not-so-subtle glances at the blonde sitting next to her. Louise still didn’t  look up. She would cautiously peer out of the window from time to time, to look around the school premises, as if taking in her surroundings._

_Debbie didn’t know what made her so invested in other girl’s presence. She wanted to see right through her, to unravel her every deeply-hidden secret. She couldn’t care less about other girls’ attention, having only cared about her brother’s opinion on her, but the fact that this newcomer stubbornly refused to acknowledge her, almost made her lose her composure._

_Thankfully, she was saved by the bell which indicated the end of the school day and children being free to enjoy the Friday afternoon and the warm autumn sun._

_Debbie, not being the one to give up after barely trying , decided to take matters in her own hands and introduce herself to the mysterious girl. However when she turned around, she saw an empty seat which made a bitter empty void spread through her chest, which she couldn’t quite put a name on yet._

_The pattern continued for a few days after the weekend. Debbie would pack her bag and put on her most welcoming smile only to find that the mysterious blonde  having made herself scarce already._

_Eventually, after having had enough of this insufferable behavior, Debbie cornered this Louise when they were leaving school during recess, to finally have a word with her. Because who did she think she was to reject Debbie’s hand in friendship even before getting to know her. Had she, perhaps, heard some rumours about her family’s profession?_

_“Hey” she said, already feeling slightly frustrated at the oncoming lack of answer._

_Surprisingly enough, Louise looked up and Debbie could finally get a good glance at her. She saw her bangs got in the way of her sight. She noticed the way her ocean-like eyes sparkled, although there was a hint of hollowness in them. Finally she spotted a shy smile slowly grace her face._

_The sight of it made Debbie forget almost everything she had wanted to say before. Something about the way this girl looked at her made her soften and loosen her bravado._

_“I’m Debbie. Debbie Ocean” she continued, knowing she was being listened to. “Wanna check out this new pizza place with me? I’ve heard it’s quite cool and they have a huge range of sauces.”_

_“Yep, sure, why not” was the answer she received. Debbie didn’t know what prompted the change in the girl’s attitude but she wasn’t about to question it._

_“C’mon then, Louise”_

_At the sound of her full name the blonde tensed up visibly._

_“Name’s Lou. Don’t really go by my full name.”_

_Again, Debbie was opposed to spoiling the mood after getting what she wanted so she decided to let the matter be for now._

_“Fine by me. Let’s go Lou.”_

 

* * *

 

Debbie couldn’t help but smile a little at the memory.  Oh, how much time passed since they first met. The years that had gone by definitely changed them. They weren’t the same two girls wandering around the suburban area, exploring their surroundings and being up to no good whatsoever.  The times of longing glances and unanswered questions were behind them. Now their lives were stretched out ahead of them, intertwined together like their legs underneath the covers.

Debbie Ocean, however,  could remember almost every moment since Lou Miller’s appearance in her life. The most precious ones were engraved in her memory and even a brain surgery wouldn’t  take them from her. Every memory of them together was special to her but the closest to her heart she held the ones of their first years together. She loved thinking back to the process of getting to know each other. Despite giving her a cold shoulder at first, Lou seemed to open up to her pretty quickly. She told her that she didn’t like to be called by her full name because her father had been using it and she didn’t want to be reminded of him. She confided in Debbie that her greatest dream was to explore Californian roads on a motorbike. The brunette was also introduced to Lou’s diverse music taste –  her favourite bands included Fleetwood Mac, Queen and the Clash 

One day, about five months into their friendship, Debbie found out about a reason of why Lou and her mom had left Australia.

The story was truly heart-breaking . Lou had told her all about her father’s tendency to relieve himself of his frustrations by beating her and her mom up. Some nights, having recovered from his drunken stupor, he would unleash the inner demons he was battling them and punch the hell out of his flesh and blood. There were days when she would turn up at school and have to make up a supposedly believable story of why she spotted a black eye. There were days when she was too terrified to come home and simply decided to wander around or hide in a deserted classroom at school. There were also days when she would hide underneath a duvet, desperately trying to fall asleep and drown out the sounds of the agony her father was putting her mother through.

Each time, the story would bring tears to Debbie’s eyes. The thought of all the pain Lou had had to endure had a power to make Debbie’s insides churn. It made her sick. It was still a mystery to her how anyone could ever hurt her Lou.

She scooted closer to her love, cuddling up to her side, and took a good look at her. The years had both toughen and soften her features. Her prominent cheekbones still appeared whenever she smiled, but now there were also dimples present on her face. There were laugh lines at the corner of her eyes. The crease between her eyebrows, when she was thinking hard about something. Her eyelashes were slowly fluttering in her sleep, indicating that she was having a particularly nice dream. It didn’t happen very often. Lou was still suffering from nightmares of her life in Australia. She would wake up, drenched in cold sweat and at the verge of crying. After a particularly horrifying ones Debbie was her pillar of strength. She would take her in her arms, reassure her that she was there for her and then slowly lull her to sleep.

Debbie knew now that her life would be nothing without Lou in it. With all her imperfections, her fears, her strengths and her wisdom Lou was the one for her.

Debbie thought then about when she first realized she might have feelings for her best friend.

 

* * *

 

_They were still going strong, about to graduate junior high school. Debbie couldn’t wait to find out what the next few years will have in store for them. Her father had started to pull her into family business and talk her role in the heists over with her._

_Debbie was excited to share the news with Lou. Their schedules didn’t match though that day; Debbie’s last class was biology whereas Lou’s was extra English, which she had started taking when the love for American poets from the 19th century had sprung to life within her._

_Debbie stepped out of classroom and went in search of Lou. It was Friday. They would usually meet up at either Debbie’s or Lou’s locker and go grab a bite at the same pizza place they went to when they first met. However, Lou wasn’t at either spots. Debbie finally found her outside, leaning against the wall, in a somewhat secluded part of the school premises._

_Debbie couldn’t help smiling at the sight of her best friend. She was just about to run to her when she noticed something that made her falter._

_Lou wasn’t alone._

_When Debbie stepped closer she noticed that Lou was in fact chatting with a brunette dressed similarly to her. And she looked as if she was having a great time too. The brunette just leaned her head back, laughing at something Lou had said, and the blonde used it as an opportunity to give her a slow and deliberate once-over. Debbie didn’t miss the smirk that graced her face afterwards, or the fingers that  touched Lou’s arm in a lazy caress, or that they suddenly seemed to stand closer to each other._

_Debbie suddenly lost her appetite. She felt as if there was something she hadn’t been aware of for quite some time. And it made her snap. She turned on her feet and left school grounds, deciding that Lou’s already had company and an attractive one._

_She went home, ignoring the worried looks her parents gave her and locked herself in her bedroom. She collapsed on the bed face down and let out a muffled groan. What was wrong with her? Why was she feeling this way? After all it shouldn’t have come as a surprise to her. Lou had told her about her attraction to girls. It was an awkward moment for the both of them – for Lou because she feared being rejected by the only person she cared about, and for Debbie because she was in honest to God shock. Of course, she accepted her friend and promised to always stand by her. Now however she was conflicted._

_The sight of Lou casually flirting with a beautiful brunette made her chest ache in a weird way. She was aware that, having come out, her friend would like to date girls and honestly she deserved it. Debbie wanted her to be happy. But a small part of her was afraid. Lou having a girlfriend would mean them spending more time together. Their usual sleepovers on Friday nights would be a thing of the past due to Lou taking her significant other out on the romantic dates and experiencing everything Debbie wasn’t able too._

_Yeah, she was definitely afraid. Afraid of being left behind by the person who was the first thing she thought about when she woke up and the last one when she was succumbing to sleep. The person who had the power to make her smile even when the world was dark and bleak. The person who would send the longing glances her way, when she thought Debbie wasn’t looking. The person Debbie could easily give her life too._

_The realization hit her suddenly and violently. She felt as if she had been struck by a lightning, as if a light bulb lit up above her head. At first she was elated. Elation always accompanied her when her thoughts turned to Lou. She wanted to tell her immediately that she had feelings for her and they could be together until the end of time. She stood up and was about to go and confess her feelings to her friend but she stopped dead in her tracks. She couldn’t do it. She just couldn’t. It could seriously damage their friendship after all. Everything they had built together would just crash underneath a weight of romantic relationship, the commitment._

_She sat back down and let silent tears roll down her cheeks._

_After a few hours there was a knock on her window. Debbie knew who it was. Who else would sneak out of house after a curfew to talk to her. She stood up and let her visitor in._

_“Oh Thank God. I thought you were dead. Why didn’t you answer any of the texts I had sent you?” asked Lou. There was a hint of concern in her voice._

_“Sorry. Didn’t check my phone”_

_“It’s unlike you. And it’s Friday. We were supposed to hang out, go to Frankie’s.” Lou was getting confused_

_“Yeah. I have noticed you were occupied after school. Didn’t want to ruin your date.” Debbie answered. She really didn’t want to deal with this right now._

_“What?”_

_“You were getting quite cozy with this brunette girl. She’s quite  a catch by the way.” Debbie was desperately trying to stop her bottom lip from quivering._

_“Is this what it’s about? About Becca? We were just flirting. No harm in doing that after all. I caught her staring at me a few times. She finally plucked up enough courage to talk to me and walked up to me when I was waiting for you. It was a nice chat, I mean, she’s really pretty, but not exactly my type. After a few minutes she said she had to go home and left. I kept waiting for you then but you never showed up. I was worried.”_

_And Debbie could see it. There was that look on Lou’s face again. The one that spoke volumes. The one she was tried to conveyed all her worrying and her feelings to._

_“I hope you didn’t think I ditched you for her. You know I’m better than that, Ocean. It would go against my inner chivalrous personality after all.” Lou tried to lighten the mood. Debbie smiled in spite of herself._

_“Yeah…what’s your type then?” Debbie tried to keep the seriousness out of her question, even though she was dying to get an honest answer._

_“I gave a really moving speech there and that’s all you got out of it?!” Lou feigned anger and exasperation._

_Debbie laughed. Lou Miller cheered her up yet again._

_“C’mon. Let’s watch a movie. I’m gonna grab some snacks.”_

* * *

 

Debbie facepalmed a bit internally after coming back to the present. She couldn’t believe in her own ridiculousness. Seriously her behavior was ludicrous. If she had it in herself to talk to Lou about her feelings back then, she could save them both so much heartache. They wouldn’t have to go through the number of meaningless flings that only left them feel empty after lasting no more than six months. They were going in circles, meandering around each other, trying to make each other happy but didn’t know exactly how.

On the Brightside, maintaining their friendship helped them grow in a more professional way. During the movie night, instead of telling Lou about her feelings she told her about her participation in her family’s heists. She described in detail what the next job would contain, covering all the details with excitement. She also promised to plan something with Lou soon as she wanted to live up to her family’s criminal legacy.

They started with small jobs. Shoplifting, stealing people’s wallets and watches. They slowly moved to the bigger stuff. They would go to clubs, looking like a million bucks, pulling men and women under their spells. And while dancing to the upbeat 90s music their hands would wander around these people’s bodies, subtly and secretly looking for their possessions. Then they would leave the club separately to later meet up at Debbie’s place to count all they got that night.

 _Yeah_ , Debbie thought _, these were the good times_. And they would have probably continue that way if it hadn’t been for him. Yeah, _Him._ Claude Becker was a mean to an end. Debbie knew it. Lou knew it. Lou tried to stop her. But Debbie went with it anyway.

 

* * *

 

 _“You don’t even know him that well. How can you be sure that he can be trusted. It’s a_ he _for God’s sake.”_

_Debbie snorted a little at Lou’s antics. ‘Never trust a fucking man’ was what Lou’s mantra said._

_“Lou Miller don’t yo-“_

_“Don’t you Lou Miller me. How long have you known him again? Six months at the most. And you spent half the time fucking which doesn’t seem like the best how-to-determine-if-he-won’t-frame-me experience to me.” Lou tried to maintain her usual  illusion of indifference, but it was obvious that she was worried sick._

_“Lou please. You know me. You know that I’m not going into this blindsided. It’s a good job. I’ll be fine”_

_“Deb, I jus-, I just don’t want anything to happen to you. You’re all I have. I, I can’t lose you” Lou stammered. She never stammered. Stammering and tears were the signs of weakness.  She was oozing confidence since the first ice between them had been broken in the fourth grade. Debbie hated seeing her at her weakest. She couldn’t bear it._

_“You won’t. I promise” She came closer to Lou and put her palm on her cheek. She caressed the soft skin with her thumb. They looked in each other’s eyes, understanding each other without words. Then Debbie hastily pulled back and left._

_The next day she met up with the people who were supposed to purchase a painting. It was to be an easy job. A few signatures and she would be good to go and celebrate. She didn’t really expect that her evening would end with her in handcuffs, being escorted by the police to the interrogation. It just didn’t make sense._

_But as she was walking down the hall at the police station and saw Claude Becker being released, she thought about Lou’s words the previous evening._

‘ _I can’t lose you’_

_‘I’m sorry Lou. I’m so sorry.’_

_These were her last thoughts before they brought her in._

 

 

_Seven years in prison with a chance of parole._

_That’s what Debbie had heard. Seven fucking years. But what was she supposed to do? She had brought it on herself and she had to deal with the consequences.The years spent in prison made her realize what a fool she had been. She had a lot of time to think everything through and it included her life, her choices and most importantly Lou._

_Lou. Sweet, wonderful, I-don’t-give-a-damn-if-you-die-but-you-had-better-not Lou._

_And Debbie had failed her. She had really fucked it all up. She managed to let down the only person that had been there for her since the very beginning._

_Debbie knew that it would take a lot to win her over. She knew that she would have to make up for everything. Every misconception, every mistake, every promise she had made but didn’t keep to._

_And she would have to tell her. Tell her every unsaid thing that  should have been said years ago. Lay herself bare and pray to God that Lou would believe her._

_She would also have to come up with a plan._

* * *

 

What a plan it was. It could easily be called the Heist of the Century. Stealing a 150 million dollar necklace off the neck of Daphne Kluger during the Met Gala proved to be easier than she had thought.

Having a team of great females definitely helped. Debbie definitely wouldn’t have been able to pull it off without them. But it worked. They were millionaires now. And they still kept in touch which was good too. Debbie would certainly miss them.

A side effect, but a nice one she supposed, was Claude Becker resting in peace in prison. She’s had her little revenge so now she could finally move on with her life.

Debbie noticed Lou stirring slowly in her arms. It wouldn’t take long for her lover to wake now. She smiled. _Lover._ The word still make her whole body tremble pleasantly. Calling Lou Miller her lover was one of the things that brought joy to her life.

While waiting for Lou to wake up, she succumbed to the last memory.

 

* * *

 

_‘Where’s the fucking cemetery? 12 PM?’ said Debbie’s text message to Lou._

_She hoped Lou would come. She needed her to. Lou was all she had._

_Danny was dead. One of the two most important people in her life had left her. She wouldn’t bear it if Lou were to reject her too. It would kill he_

_Having stepped out of the cemetery, she spotted a car parked at a curb. She put her suitcase on the backseat and took a place on a passenger sea_

_Lou was a driver obviously. They stared at each other for a moment. Then Lou threw her arms around Debbie’s neck and kissed her fervently._

_It was a kiss full of longing, desperation and being aware of the lost time. Lou’s lips were soft on hers, gentle at first but seeking further contact after a minute. Debbie let out a moan and slid her hands down Lou’s sides to put them on her hips.  Lou nipped on Debbie’s bottom lip, making the brunette part her lips slowly. She used it as an opportunity to slip her tongue inside and intertwine with Debbie’s in a slow dance. It was perfect. It made Debbie feel as if she had been put on this planet to be kissed by Lou like that and never let go._

_Unfortunately, the need to breathe overcame the desire and they had to pull away for each other. Debbie looked at Lou who was staring daggers at her. Confused, she was just about to ask what was wrong but Lou beat her to it._

_“Well, let’s go then” the blonde said and started the engine. She was just about to start driving her back to her loft, which she had acquired while Debbie was locked up._

_However, she was stopped in her tracks by Debbie’s hand which was reached out to her in a desperate gesture._

_Debbie knew that she had to come clean. It was now or never. There might probably be a better time to do it, when the both of them would be comfortable around each other again, but the brunette didn’t want to risk chickening out._

_“Wait! Please, I have to say it. Just let me speak”_

_Lou tilted her head a bit, encouraging Debbie to continue._

_“I know I screwed up. I know I have hurt you. I know I should have listened to you, because you were right, Christ, you always are. I wanted to show them that I was worth something. I took a risk, and not only did I mess up my life, but also managed to hurt the only person that I have ever cared about. You were there with me every step of the way and I can’t imagine my life without you in it. I love you Louise Miller, I have since the day you agreed to hang out with me in the fourth grade. Please, forgive me for being a reckless moron and let make everything up to you.”_

_There was silence. Only cars could be heard in the distance. Debbie was terrified. She couldn’t look Lou in the eye. The fear of rejection petrified her and she almost couldn’t breathe. She slowly looked up and noticed a lonely tear sliding down Lou’s cheek and a dopey smirk growing on her face._

_“Took you long enough, Ocean” and she enveloped Debbie’s lips in another kiss._

_Honestly, Debbie expected something more than that, but it was Lou and she knew how to charm a lady._

_When their kiss came to an end they embraced each other lovingly. Lou nuzzled Debbie’s neck finding a particularly sensitive spot there. The brunette was slowly succumbing to pleasure when she heard the blonde mumbling almost inaudibly._

_“I love you too, Deb”_

_Then she pulled away and added “We have a lot to talk about.”_

_“Yeah, which reminds me...Did you get the credit line?”_

_Debbie, the criminal, although recently incarcerated had to make an appearance._

_“Not yet.”_

_“Why not?”_

_“Because I don’t know what it’s for.”_

_Indeed, they had a lot to talk about._

* * *

 

“Deborah Ocean, have you been staring at me since you woke up? Because if yes, then it’s bloody creepy.”

Apparently, Lou Miller decided to finally return to the land of the living. She slowly opened her eyes, squinting at the sun still streaming to their bedroom through the half-closed blinds. Her hair was disheveled, almost reaching her shoulders. There were remains of mascara around her eyes, since she hadn’t had a chance to remove it due to Deb’s eagerness to take her to bed last night. To anyone she would look as if she had a night of pleasurable activities, with some booze involved, but in Debbie’s eyes she would forever remain as a goddess, whom she was lucky to wake up with every morning.

Lou's hand emerged from underneath the covers and Debbie caught sight of a gold ring with an oval-shaped diamond. The question was spontaneously asked during dinner one night. Debbie wasn't the one for grand gestures and neither was Lou. She honestly hadn't expected receiving the answer, since marriage was never at the forefront of their minds, but when she noticed the lovestruck expression on her lover's face everything just seemed to fall into place.

“Really? Thought you might find it endearing actually”

“Mmmm…so have you?” Lou asked again and laid her head on Debbie’s chest. Debbie’s arm immediately encircled blonde’s waist.

“I just took a trip down memory lane, I suppose” Debbie gently started  running her fingers up and down Lou’s side.

“Oh, do tell” Lou, apparently not having enough after last night, began to nibble on Debbie’s earlobe.

“You know” Debbie continued “Just reminiscing. Everything that brought us where we are now. The life-changing moments that turned us into the people we are now.”

Lou suddenly rolled on top of Debbie and pinned her down to bed. She stared in her eyes, trying to decipher underlying meaning behind her future wife's words.

“Honey, are you getting sentimental in your ripe old age? Because I could swear to God, that you weren’t when we first met. In fact, I think you were quite adamant in being acknowledged by me.” Lou then leaned down and started dragging her lips down Debbie’s body until her mouth met rose-pink nipple, already rock hard and begging for attention.

“Did you just call me old? Oh, I’ll show you, Miller. You’d be begging me to stop.”

In one swift move their position was reversed. Debbie straddled Lou’s hips and continued to show her how youthful she still was, bringing her lover to the peaks of pleasure. She very much succeeded in making Lou see the issue her way.

 

 

Some time later, Debbie emerged from the kitchen, carrying two plates with a variety of food. She made her way to a patio which was located at the back of the house and overlooked the ocean. Lou was supposed to wait for her there but she was nowhere to be seen. The brunette then proceeded to put the plates on the table and went in search of her girlfriend.

She found her wandering across the beach, walking slowly  on the shore and staring in the distance. She seemed lost in thought, previous playfulness gone from her face.

Debbie came behind her and put her arms around her. Lou sighed and leaned her head on Debbie’s shoulder. Together they watched sunlight gleam softly in the waves.

Debbie had to admit that California was good to them. It was their fresh start, their clean slate which they could fill with new memories. The house they had bought was big and luminous. It could easily fit six female criminals who were always welcome within its walls.

It was also Lou’s dream. Getting on her bike and exploring Californian roads. Debbie supposed that she could find something for herself there too although she planned to lay low for the time being.

Still, a question remained. The question that had nagged her since that fateful day in the fourth grade.

“Lou?”

“Yes, my love?”

“What made you change your attitude towards me when we first met? I mean, at first you didn’t even look at me but when I finally talked to you, you seemed to lighten up immediately…” Debbie rambled, losing her usual bravado.

Lou turned around in her arms and put her hands around Debbie’s neck. She brought their faces together, making their foreheads touch and their breath mingle. Then she gave Debbie this blinding smile which make all her doubts evaporate into thin air.

“You were so sure of herself. I could see the fire and the determination in your eyes. I knew you wouldn’t give up easily. There was also an aura of stability around you, and I needed it. I had a feeling that letting you in will prove to be a life-changing experience for me.  Also, you had the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen.”

Debbie laughed a little.

“Who’s getting sentimental now, babe?”

“Mhm…You’re right. I’m losing touch. We’d better go back and have breakfast before I turn into a complete softie.”  

They turned around and walked back home, hand in hand, as it was supposed to be from the very start.

 

 

  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
